


==> Roxy: Make Friends

by MesmiraculouslyMirthful



Series: The Court of Miracles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Families of Choice, Flirting, Gen, LARPing, Light Angst, Nerdy shenanigans, everyone lives au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MesmiraculouslyMirthful/pseuds/MesmiraculouslyMirthful
Summary: Your name is Roxy Lalonde and atm you are hella distracted by how totally cute all of your friends are.





	1. Unexpected but Unsurprising

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and atm you are hella distracted by how totally cute all of your friends are, like wowza, how did you all get so lucky? Like totes for real there isn’t a single person in your friend group that isn’t absolutely adorbz. Sure, your original friend group was the most precious group of cuties ever, but now you have eight humans (including your adorkable self, lolz), twenty-four trolls, a handful of sprites, and two cherubs with not an ugly mug between you all!

A few of your new group are total lacking in the pleasant personality department, but the majority of your new cohort of super best friends are absolutely amazing? Which makes up for both of the spider trolls (girls are both axe crazy and conceited, and really need to gtf over themselves), and Caliborn (who is still a jerk lord supreme, but whatevz, no surprise there)!

You even kind of sort of made a friend of Meenah Peixes, if you’re being generous with your definition of what constitutes a friend! You’re frienemies or hatefriends at any rate which is waaay better than what you thought you could be considering the fact that you killed an alternate adult version of her that she also happened to idolize. Also you totally cold cocked her and knocked her ass unconscious after you all made a home in your new world. That legit wasn’t your fault though, she was being all creepy and menacing towards Jane and your beloved Feferi, and you just wanted to make sure you didn’t end up with another sea witch fish hitler on your hands sometime down the line! Somehow or other that kinda led to her having a bit of a hatecrush on you? She’s made several pitch passes at you, mentioning how she wants to hook you with what she’s got in her tackle box. Haha, like no offence but she’s not really your type of girl. She’s cute, but like way more shades of murder and mayhem than you feel comfortable with rn. 

Anyway! Friendship is legit the best thing that has happened to you ever, for realsies! You’re still super close to Jane, Dirk, and Jake but now you have a whole nother group of peeps to pester. Best of all you can all hand out irl at anytime! It’s a bit overwhelming, but hella exciting. Like whoa! Real physical face to face interaction whenever the mood takes you? Sign your right up, put your sparkly pink john hancock all up on that social contract, because Roxy Lalonde has all of the friends!

The best thing is that everyone enjoys hanging out and just enjoying one another's presence. And most of your friend group is totes chill with you hugging them, nuzzling them, or just flopping all over their laps like a particularly affectionate kitten. Even the ones that don’t let you use them as a personal jungle gym and cuddle bunker have no problem with you casually leaing against their shoulders as long as you ask permission.

There are just so many people. So so many people! And there are so many different interests and shared hobby pools that you never get bored and can connect, even if it’s on a basic level, with pretty much everyone! 

Like Sollux, John, and Karkat are really into programming! Sollux is the only one that compares to your super leet hacker skillz, but John and Karkat know enough of the basics and will sometimes shoot you an amazing idea out of left field. 

Jade, Eridan, and Jake are all super good with rifles and guns, so sometimes you all get together and talk marksmanship or basic maintenance and sometimes you even have shoot offs! 

You find out that Equius, Horuss, and Dirk all build robots to fight against and start encouraging Dirk to start an underground robot fight club with them, just like in the videos that you and Dirk used to watch on youtube. He manages to come through and then some, and you are treated to hundreds of videos of glorified roombas stabbing one another while on fire.

Also, Feferi and Nepeta! Omgosh you love those girls so much? Like you didn’t even know that it was possible to adore anyone the way that you adored Fefeta but they’re everything that made her so amazing and more! 

Nepeta is seriously adorbz, like no holds barred she is the cutest out of all of you, but she could totally kill a man. She used to hunt unarmed back on Alternia and damn does it show, girl’s got guns! She’s also really really good at figuring out relationships, and has this huge wall filled with different ships for all of your friends (and you! omg she won’t let you see your grid and its driving you crazy) and she always gets so excited about everyone’s love life. 

The last time Nepeta came over she managed to get Frigglish the second to sit on her lap. You've talked about doing live action role play together, and she agreed to play Dungeons and Dragons with you, Tavros, Aradia, Terezi, and Dirk! Which is way more people than you ever imagined playing with! She was just as excited about the whole thing as you were, so hopefully that will be happening soon.

Oh and Feferi! Feferi is the most beautiful woman that you have ever seen, it is her, no competition. She’s all thick hips and thighs with tightly condensed muscles and the softest hair that you have ever gotten to touch. Her ear fins flick and flutter when she is excited (and she's always excited). If you were the type of girl to get jelly you would in a heartbeat, but you're not and she is a literal goddess that makes your heart sing every time you lay eyes on her bioluminescent freckles and pearly fangs. 

Feferi's just super gentle and caring, and super strong? She's been teaching you how to swim, which mostly involves you clinging to her for dear life while wearing water wings, but it's super fun and you're getting way better at it! Eventually you'll be able to ditch the wings, then she's promised to take you snorkeling around the coral reef.

It’s amazing just how bright and chipper and wonderful they both are. 

Like you legit cried when you first laid eyes on them both? Fefeta had been such a good friend to you during the game and here were the trolls that made up Fefeta, both safe and alive! It had been an emotional moment for you and your friends even before that, what with you kicking that hell games ass, and meeting your mom and Calliope and all, but that had been the straw that unleashed the waterworks. 

Point being, the three of you are totes thick as thieves, and have a girls night out at least once every other week because, duh, you are all amazing ladies that deserve to be pampered. You and Nepeta are pretty serious with your roleplaying too, with both of you having the most kick ass cool catsonas ever! You low key always have a text chat open with her because you talk enough that closing it makes zero sense. 

So really, all things considered, this should have come as no surprise to you. With you and Nepeta spending so much time together, you were bound to come into his orbit eventually. Still, the first time he contacts you is completely out of left field.

centaursTesticle [CT] began pestering  tipsyGnostalgic [TG] 

CT: D --> 100k I am uncertain what you e%pect to gain but you shall cease this f001ish endeavor immediately    
TG: lol new phone who dis    
CT: D --> I am well aware that Nepeta gave everyone a chart linking trollian and pesterchum handles to their corresponding owners, so that is a frivolous e%cuse    
CT: D --> You know e%actly who I am, and you know what this is about    
TG: relax that was totes supposed to be a joke    
TG: ur equius zahhak right???    
TG: like i kind of remember u or at least the sprite version of you from the game but i have no clue wtf you want with lil old me    
CT: D --> This is foolishness upon foolishness and completely unbecoming of an individual of your stature    
TG: k like I know ur really into the whole hemospectrum thing but hello im totes a human    
TG: so even though i type in pink its more because i like the color and has absoluteley nothing to do with social shenanigans    
TG: *absolutely    
CT: D --> I am not referring to the hue of your human b100d, or the color in which you type, when I speak of your place in the human hierarchy    
CT: D --> You have proven to have a STRONG and persevering personality in spite of the obstacles that were placed before you    
CT: D --> Therefore I e%pected better behoofvior from you, not more deception and duplicity    
TG: heeey im not trying to be duplicious w you or anythin i just have no clue wtf is goin on with this convo    
TG: like    
TG: you didnt even introduce urself b4 you started w axcusing me of something which was really rude?? im confused cause i dont even know what the fuck i supposedely did and then you bsckhandedly complimented me 2 sooo ya    
TG: *accused    
CT: D --> Such language is unbecoming for individuals of our noble status    
CT: D --> This is part of the e%act reason that I contacted you    
CT: D --> I cannot trust the loose morals of you and your cohort around Nepeta, it would be bad enough if she were just being subjected to such crass vocabulary, but you have purposely pulled her into the e%tremely dangerous world of flarping    
TG: WHAT    
TG: i would never ever flarp not after all of the shit i heard about it from tavros and aradia    
TG: what the hell made you think i would risk dear sweet nepeta gettin hurt    
CT: D --> Nepeta informed me that you were planning on flarping together, and refused to listen to my objections no matter how STRONG they were    
CT: D --> She told me that this is different and not at all life threatening but I find that impossible to believe    
TG: omg equius, we arent flarping were larping and it totes is a different thing there r videos online if you wanna see    
TG: all the weapon r fakes made of foam covered pvc pipe and there r strict rules 2 keep people from getting hurt beyond mild bruising    
CT: D --> I've already failed to protect her once because of my strict adherence to the hemospectrum, I refuse to do so again    
CT: D --> Do not think that I have not heard such 100dicrous platitudes before    
TG: listen   
TG: come with us then   
TG: you dont have to play you can just watch and if anything gets way 2 intense you can step in    
CT: D --> That is an a%eptable compromise    
CT: D --> Just know that I will be looking into this larp game and if you were lying to me I shall be very %    
centaursTesticle [CT] ceased pestering  tipsyGnostalgic [TG] 

Holy shit that probably could have gone better. You definitely need to contact Nepeta and tell her to get her larp gear together cause you're making it happen!


	2. ==>Roxy: Pester Friends

You don't contact Nepeta the moment that Equius stops pestering you, mostly cauz you wanna get your thoughts organized beforehand. Like, you don't wanna start shouting about how weird her moirail is, that totes wouldn't be fair to Nepeta, and you understand that he was hella nervous about her getting injured (or killed, that was totes a regular thing in flarp)! Still, it kinda hurts your feelings that he thinks you would do anything that would harm her, especially after him saying he thought highly of you. 

It shouldn't hurt, is the thing. You haven't really talked to him or anything! But you still feel upset. 

Ugh, people are so complicated! You thought it was hella confusing before, back when when it was just Jane, Jake, Dirk, Calliope, Caliborn, and you. Now you've got all these people and a whole slew of new relationships to juggle, and apparently you're stepping on toes without even meaning to!

You get yourself a handful of grapes and a slice of zucchini bread (omg Janey’s baking is so good, it's not fair how delicious she makes everything taste) along with a glass of water before settling down in front of your laptop to check your messages. 

Jake has sent you a video log of him and Dirk mountain climbing. It's obvs from a head mounted camera, and most of the shots are either of Dirk’s boney ass (holy shit, lol, Jake no!) or of a wide swath of mountainside stretching toward the sky. Wherever they are it is amazing! The sun is just barely beginning to set so everything is swathed in pinks and reds and purples. 

The last shot is taken from the top of the mountain, the sun setting on the horizon, and your heart catches in your throat at the beauty of it all. 

Like, this is your world? You helped make this? You helped make this! You wipe away a few happy tears and watch the sun set, then click back a little to watch it again.

There is a light breeze playing with the trees below and, in the distance, you think you see the stream that passes by Dirk’s workshop.

tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  began pestering  golgothasTerror [GT]  and  timaeusTestified [TT] 

TG: im lime green jelly rn you have no idea   
TG: that view is amazin guys like how did u find someplace so pretty?!?! im legit cryin in joy   
GT: Oh shucks roxy!   
GT: Are you really?   
GT: *hands you a kerchief*   
TT: We actually found this area a few days ago during our hike. We figured that if the climb got too rough we could go godtier and fly up to the top, although that would have taken the challenge out of it.   
TG: ur not doin anything 2 dangerous rite   
TG: like besides climbing a HUGE mountain without any safety equipment i mean   
GT: What the dickens ever gave you the idea that we are up to some form of tomfoolery? We're just two disconcerting gentlemen out for a stroll.  
TG: Jake wtf r u guys up 2??  
TG: u can tell me  
TT: Things got intense at the workshop. Blendo v2 might have taken a flamethrower fueled acrobatic fucking pirouette off the handle. We figured we would go for a climb until it runs out of battery life.  
TT: It sounds way worse than it actually is. It's still ensconced safely in the area and it's flamethrower isn't strong enough to go through concrete.  
TG: why did you give blendo a flamethrower   
TG: i mean thats totes badass obvs but kinda reckless even by ur standards   
GT: It was a smashing concept but our execution was a touch off!  
GT: We'll make a few adjustments once the infernal contraption has settled down and everything will turn out right as rain.   
TT: Blendo V2 should be damn near indestructible now, Roxy. We also updated its chassis so it will no longer spin itself apart.   
TT: Point being, Equius and Horrus now stand no chance against us.   
TG: omgosh the next fights gonna be amazin i cant wait   
TG: speakin of equius i really need 2 talk w my girl nepeta and coordanate our plans 4 our LARP TEAM   
TG: *coordinate   
TT: You're seriously making this happen?   
TG: yeppers   
TG: i gotta plan everything up w nep first get the deets down tight   
TT: Let me know if you want to use the workshop to craft your weapons and armor.   
GT: By golly that'll be exciting!   
GT: Just two gals getting into some fantastical hijinks together with nary a care in the world…   
TG: its gonna be nice playin a game thats totes not out to kill us thats 4 sure   
TG: anyway ill ttyl i gotta contact nepeta and see when feferi wants me tomorrow   
TT: Goodnight Roxy. We'll message you tommorrow to let you know we made back to the workshop and update you on Blendo V2’s condition.   
GT: Its about time for dirk and i to hit the hay anyway. Were camping up here for the night.   
The tent is all set up and were sharing a sleeping bag.  


tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  ceased pestering  golgothasTerror [GT]  and  timaeusTestified [TT] 

You stare at the screen for a moment, your eyes widening as you take in Jake's final message. Omgosh? You try not to read too much into it (who are you kidding, you are totally reading too much into it) and fail miserably. As long as the two of them are happy! 

Dirk has grown a lot as a person. He's owned up to his tendency to be hella manipulative emotionally and has been working super hard on checking himself before he goes too far. You know a good part of that is because of Dave and his situation with his bro (shit did that ever twist him up, even with Dave telling him it wasn't his fault). Being forced to see what the worst of him could do to a person he cared for had really made him want to change for the better.

Jake's learned to be a bit more assertive, instead of letting people walk all over him. He's still not the most confident person ever, but he's doing so much better. He hangs out pretty often with Tavros and Horrus and it's a well kept secret (lol) that they're always talking about their self esteem issues and how to work through them. It's probably helpful that he's getting more social interaction and knows what's normal and what's bullshit now.

Their personal growth and the fact that none of you are living in fear of your lives makes you think that this time it'll work out better. You really hope that it does! When they were at their best they always meshed really well. 

You just want all of your friends to be loved (or pitied and hated if you're talking about your troll friends)! It doesn't even have to be romantic love, as long as everyone knows they're wanted and appreciated.

There are a few emails and texts that you need to respond to, thankfully none of them requiring too much effort.

Jane had messaged you asking if you had eaten anything, to which you respond with a pic of your mostly finished snack plate. 

She's always checking up on you and Dirk, because you both have horrible eating habits. Something about living in a post apocalyptic world and subsiding on nothing but pumpkins, fish, booze, and orange soda made the idea of a balanced diet into a joke. Like, the concept is there but the execution is all messed up.

Point being, you have a fridge full of food and Jane is always reminding you to eat. It's actually really sweet. Sometimes she includes Calliope in her reminders (and on even rarer occasions Caliborn) because she’s just as bad as you and Dirk, with her Jujubes and raw meat.

You confirm with Feferi that you'll see her tomorrow, probably around noon, for your swim lesson. 

The last message you acknowledge is Calliope’s. You open the email with a wistful smile.

miss roxy, how are yoU doing dear? i have been doing qUite splendidly, thoUgh i miss yoU more with every moment we are apart. the weather here is delightfUl, we have yet to have an overcast day! it has been perfect for the fashion show. yoU shoUld see the way the fabric coloUrs shine in the sUnlight, neither pictUres nor words can do it jUstice. this sUmmer's line has been a hUge hit. i have enclosed images from the rUnway along with a few pictUres from oUr sightseeing. we visited the botanical gardens and i might have went a toUch overboard in my excitement. yoU shoUld consider coming along for the fall show, i woUld love to have yoU walk the catwalk in one of my gowns ^u^ we shoUld be coming home in a few days. there are some details that kanaya and i need to iron oUt with our distribUtors, contracts to sign, and other sUch balderdash. both she and rose send their regards. i love and miss yoU with all my heart <3 and cannot wait to be home and in yoUr arms. <kisses> yoUrs always and forever, calliope   


Okay, you might be tearing up a little bit? Just, gosh, you've really missed her like crazy. It's only been a week and a half but the house feels so empty without her. You're super proud of her and Kanaya though! The stuff they have been designing together, and separately, is all so pretty you could die. 

You and your ecto-mom/daughter really got lucky in the girlfriend department! Kanaya and Callie are both beautiful, talented, wonderful ladies.

There’s a large .zip folder attached to her email and when you open it up it is filled with picture after picture. The first half covers her and Kanaya’s summer collection while the second half consists of more touristy photos. 

You begin to click through the pictures Calliope has taken of herself, Rose, and, and Kanaya. Rose’s face buried in a mound of hotel pillows, Kanaya and Rose dipping coffee at an outdoor cafe, Calliope smelling a bright purple flower bigger than your fists, roses and lilacs and willow tree and flowers so exotic you dare not guess their names, skylights and cityscapes. You giggle at these, your eyes wide with wonder. Calliope blows you a kiss while Rose and Kanaya make eyes at one another.

Next are the photos from the fashion show, and you take your time to oh and ah over the ethereal dresses and suits rendered in lace and beads, leather and tulle. You've seen some video from this show but there are a lot of close up of the details in these!

It's way obvious whose work is whose. Kanaya is all about the tight bodices and dramatic flairs, dark fabrics splashed with an accent of bright color. Callie’s work is soft, her silhouettes flowing. She favours pastels and bright colors, and everything seems to be inspired by candy.

The last picture from the runway is of Calliope and Kanaya, both in outfits of their own design. 

Kanaya is in a red hobble dress that would put Morticia Addams to sham, like wowza. Every inch of the bodice is covered in beadwork that slowly dissipates as it moves toward her knees. Girl definitely has some globes, you'd be blushing from head to toe in a dress that form fitting. She looks elegant in it though, every inch the regal vampiress.

And Calliope...oh my gosh, you are so totes gay. Like, super hella gay. She's wearing a fitted dress shirt and a tiered floor length organza skirt, all in brilliant white. An emerald green bowtie sits at her throat and an emerald green cumberbund wraps around her hips and you just wanna reach through the screen and pull her close for a smooch. The coolest thing though is her tailcoats. They're pure white with mutton leg sleeves, but the entirety is embroidered with different types of candy all in shimmering white thread. 

You stare at that picture for a few minutes, your eyes misting over in longing. You can imagine her walking down the aisle toward you in that outfit, is all, with a bouquet held in her delicate clawed hands. A blush fills your cheeks at the thought but it's still there, nesting in your head like a bird, an idea waiting to hatch.

dearest callie, Omgosh love u totes put every model on that walkway 2 shame w ur pretty face seriously omg. ily so much I could die??? things here r ok ive just been gettin gettin some late spring cleanin in no biggie and weve got an adorbs new bedspread waiting 4 our next cuddle session youll love it nepeta and i got the ok go 2 start larping and i guess dirk and jake are camping 2gether to escape blendo i still cant get over how perf you looked in that outfit like wowza my hearts still pounding like crazy ive got a swim lesson 2morrow so ill send you a pic of me in my bikini *wink wonk* hopefully itll tempt you to get urself home quicker *kisses all over ur cute face* i love you soooo much and i miss you more than anything, roxy   


You click send and twirl around in your computer chair until your head feels like it is swimming. Once everything feels fuzzy and dizzy in the best way you turn back to your computer.

tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  began pestering  arsenicCatnip [AC]

TG: *roxy stalks her prey thru the shaded paths of the forest, her steps silent and careful*   
TG: *she can feel the crunch of leaves and branches under the pads of her paws*   
TG: *suddenly a branch cracks w a sound kinda like a gunshot underneath one of her paws*   
AC: :33 < *ac crouches low pur ears perking up upon hearing a loud snapping noise*   
AC: :33 < *ac sniffs the air because she is suspicious of the noise*   
TG: *roxy pounces with roar knocking both herself and ac 2 the forest floor in a tangle of paws and fur*   
AC: :33 < *ac hisses in surprise and almost bites roxy but then realizes it is her furiend*   
AC: :33 < *ac opens one of her moths and licks roxys cheek!*   
TG: *roxy purrs and nuzzles ac*   
TG: so nepeta do you wanna play a game with me   
AC: :33 < what kind of game?   
AC: :33 < beclaws i know neither of us wants to play a computer game :33   
TG: lmfao girl you know it!  
TG: sburb/sgrub whateves totally messed w my desire 2 play computer games on the regular   
TG: no I'm talking about us larping 2gether!!!   
AC: :33 < i really want too but equius is still being a butt about it!   
TG: you dont have 2 worry about that nepeta   
TG: cauz we talked and hes okay w it now at least 4 the most part   
AC: :33 < you got his purrmission!   
AC: :33 < fur real?   
AC: :33 < how   
TG: idk lol dude is super weird but cares a whole lot about you   
TG: like he went on this long speil about failin to protect you and how he couldnt do that shit again and there was a bucnch of weird other stuff 2 but point being i kinda convinced him 2 let us play   
TG: *bunch   
TG: hes coming w 2 watch us and make sure that we dont get into trouble tho   
AC: :33 < mew are amazing roxy :33   
AC: :33 < i dont have enough words to explain how excited im f33ling right meow   
TG: im glad that ur so happy cauz i dont wanna be the only one jumpin in joy about this   
TG: any clue what you want ur character 2 b or anything   
TG: im thinkin of dual classin as a rogue and wizard but idk   
AC: :33 < i nefur even thought about it pawnestly   
TG: ill send you the class list and the weapons list 2 give you ideas   
TG: dirk said we could use the workshop 4 our craftin so the sky is totes the limit on this   


tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  sent arsenicCatnip [AC] the files *list_of_larp_classes_and_their_strengths.pdf* and *list_of_larp_weapons.pdf*

AC: :33 < … …   
TG: cat got ur tongue?   
AC: :33 < its a lot of information is all! im not sure what to choose :33   
AC: :33 < purrhaps you have an idea   
TG: just go thru and cross out whatever doesnt intrest you on both lists cauz thatll make it a wee bit easier   
TG: *interest   
TG: its easier stickin 2 weapons that match ur strife specibus cauz youll have proficiency but all the forums ive been in say that's no fun   
AC: :33 < thanks roxy thatll help a bunch!   
AC: :33 < i n33d to get a f33l fur who i want to be so i can narrow it down more   
TG: good idea   
TG: just remember that larp isnt life or death so its totally cool 2 be a lil silly   
AC: :33 < i will!   
AC: :33 < this is going to be so fun i just know it   
TG: ill talk 2 you 2morrow nepeta   
TG: make sure 2 get a lil sleep or ur bf might regret lettin us do this   
TG: *roxy blows ac a goodnight kiss and pads off into the forest the moon shining on her pink fur*   
AC: :33 < *ac receives the kiss and curls up to sl33p*   


tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  ceased pestering  arsenicCatnip [AC]

You lock your computer and stretch out with a loud yawn. It's already eleven thirty, a whole half hour later than your normal self imposed bed time, lol oops! Normally you would have already wiped off your makeup, brushed your teeth, and changed into your pajamas by now. Whatevs, at least you remembered to eat something. Who's the mature adult? You are, heck yes (okay, you're terrible at this but get hey you're legit trying)!

You rinse your plate off in the kitchen sink and put it in the dishwasher (score) before you fill up the cat feeder in the corner. A few good shakes of the food bag summons Weetzie from her hiding place behind the living room curtains. Tibbles and Friggles do not make an appearance but that's totes normal. You coo at Weetzie as she waffles majestically toward you, a glorious ball of rubenesque chub and long black fur. You spend a few moments meowing back and forth while you scritch her ears (she scrunches her eyes shut, gosh she's adorbz), until you decide its officially time to sleep.

The last thing you want to do is fall asleep during your swim lesson.

You turn off the downstairs light and trudge up the stairs, your feet dragging. How are you this tired? Once you're safely ensconced in your bathroom you brush your teeth with your hello kitty toothbrush and bubblegum flavored toothpaste. The current lack of Callie’s rock candy shaped toothbrush and makeup palettes and tubes makes the counter look both huge and lonely.

You strip out of your clothes and pull on a pink lace teddy, not even bothering to remove your makeup. All you're wearing is some lipgloss, eyeliner, and some light eyeshadow so you figure it can wait until morning.

The house is silent around you and you can hear your own steps echoing and creaking on the wooden floorboards of the hallway. The door to your bedroom is open, the windows within covered in a window cling that makes them look like stained glass. The bedsheets are still in a state of disarray from last night, the decorative pillows that you and Calliope favor strewn across the carpeted floor. 

With a quick tug the ceiling fan turns on high and you crawl under your new comforter and fall asleep alone in your king sized bed (just a few more days, you think, and Callie will be home).


	3. Swim Until You're Free

The sand beneath your bare feet is almost as white as snow and feels as soft as the confectioner’s sugar that Jane uses to make buttercream frosting (gosh, this is what you had thought walking on clouds would feel like, once). Your toes curl and flex, feeling the granules sticking between them. You’ve walked this stretch of beach many times before but you’ve yet to tire of the clean, almost cloudlike, expanse of sand and surf.

The sea around Feferi's hive is like something out of a fantastical dream, the water so clear that you can see straight to the bottom of the seabed. It’s almost impossible to tell how quickly the depth of the water changes because of it. The entirety of the lively coral reef that surrounds Feferi’s seabound hive is visible in all its fish filled rainbow glory. Schools of brightly colored fish dart between the deep reds of the coral. Far off in the distance, past your friends home, the sun shining on the waves looks like diamonds floating on the sea.

It’s like a picture from a postcard or a travel brochure, something you would see on a poster with some fancy slogan written across it in cursive. The only difference is that this destination really is a private paradise and not just some photo-op set up by some company to sell overpriced condos, or whatevez! 

Everything is hella pretty especially the adorbz fish princess wading in hip deep water right off the pristine beach (how is it every girl you know is so damn cute?). 

“Hey Feferi!” You call out, throwing your hand up in an enthusiastic wave. Her head whips around and a wide grin splits her face practically in two, her sharp white fangs all on display. She's wearing the pink framed heart shaped sunglasses that you had bought her and you feel infinitely pleased because they're perfect on her (like wowza you didn't think they would look that perfect, holy heckballs)! 

Feferi waves back at you and makes her way towards the shoreline, her legs moving as if water resistance isn't even a thing (like, is it a thing?). Her hair billows in the waves behind her like a living thing and then she's on land and the tips drag along the ground when she hits the shore. Her feet kick up sprays of sand with her every step until she crashes into you with a grin, pulling you into a tight hug and twirling you around like you weigh nothing and she hasn't seen you in years. You laugh in joy, throwing your arms around her and holding on tight tight tight as she spins you off of the ground.

“Shello Roxy! Are you as excited as I am?” Feferi aks. She nuzzles your cheek and you breath in the scent of the seawater in her hair. You’re dizzy and giddy when she puts your feet back on the ground, like you just rode a rollercoaster for an hour straight. You laugh and lean against her as if that will stop the world from spinning around you, trying to calm the wild beat of your heart.

“Fuck to the ya girl!” You reply. “Do you have those water wings ready for me because this girl is ready to fly!” You throw your hands up towards the sky in demonstration.

“I actshoally think you’re ready to swim without them,” she says with a smile. “I brought them just in case though, so if you still want them just let me know, okay?”

You nod your head even though you’re not so sure of your swimming expertise. You may not fully trust yourself to stay afloat (yet!) but you totes trust Feferi’s swimming prowess. Girl could put a dolphin to shame without even trying. As long as she’s in the water with you you’re gonna be just fine!

You pull away from Feferi’s side and stare out at the sea. It seems like it goes on for forever, an eternity of sparkling blue that makes you feel small in an oddly comforting way. The sea is indifferent, it does not judge. Feferi had once told you that the distinct scent of the sea was actually the smell of seaweed sex and decomposing plankton being broken down. Well, she had explained it way better than that and with more complicated words, but that was totes what you took away from it! Point being, it is breathtaking even if the components that make it up are weird! You take a few deep breaths to psych yourself up (because holy fuck you’re going in without your water wings) and then turn to Feferi. You can do this! You’re a badass bitch, and if someone like _Meenah_ can swim than you can too.

“I can do it,” you say. You think that you sound confident and assertive but you’re not sure. Tone of voice is kinda difficult for you? Like, you’re getting way better at it, but you learned how to talk via the internet and a few books your mom left for you! You smile, trying to make your body language match your tone. “You’re totes gonna be with me the whole time, right?”

Your voice wavers a little on the last word but Feferi pretends not to notice and you pull your crop top over your head, hiding the way you're chewing on your lower lip.

“Of course I will be silly! I’ll be within swimming distance at all times.” She places her hand over her heart as if the words she spoke were an oath. You grin, your lip still held between your teeth, and lean over to shuck off your skirt, leaving you in nothing but a bright pink bikini and circular oversized pink and blue sunglasses. The sunscreen you had coated yourself with earlier was still present, a waterproof layer of lotion that made your skin seem almost chalky but would def protect you from getting a sunburn.

“Give me just a sec I promised Callie some beach selfies, Fef.” You say, ejecting your smartphone from your sylladex. 

“Glub face!” Feferi drapes her arms over your shoulders and puckers her lips out like a fish as you lift your phone at arm’s length. 

You do the same, your lips pursed together in a kissy face pose, and the camera on your phone goes off with an audible shutter sound. You take a few snaps (can't all be silly pics, gotta get a few cute ones in) of the both of you. Once you're sure you got at least a few bangin selfies in you arrange yourself in an elegant pose on the sand and toss your phone to Feferi.

“Draw me like one of your french girls!” You croon, arching your back and pouting. Feferi circles around you, taking pics from several angles, before she hands back your phone and helps you up.

You scroll through the pictures, deleting the ones that you don’t like before messaging your girlfriend.

tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  began pestering  uranianUmbra [UU] 

tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  sent uranianUmbra [UU]  the files *20181018_052240* *20181018_052244* *20181018_052245* and *20181018_052248*

hers the pics i promised u last night *wink wink* i hope ur having a good time and i miss you like crazy

im going swimmin w feffie so ill probz not answer the phone for a bit dont wanna acidently drop it in the water again lol youd think by now i would have gotten a water proof case or sumthing but nooo    


tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  ceased pestering  uranianUmbra [UU] 

With your clothing and phone tucked safely into your sylladex you took your first steps into the waiting cradle of the sea. 

 

*~*~*

 

You bob up and down with the waves, your toes brushing against the sandy sea floor as you tread water. Your arms are spread wide to help keep you buoyant, lending more surface area to your slender frame. The water is refreshing, not too warm but also not too cold, and now that you’ve adjusted to it you feel like you could stay floating in the sea’s embrace forever. You feel something brush against your ankle and jerk your leg up, only to look down and see a school of brightly colored fish swimming past you. 

Feferi waves from under the waves, her hair floating like tendrils of seaweed. She’s sitting on the seafloor with a sea turtle resting on her thigh. Her operculum and gills flutter, revealing the pink frills of her lamellae. 

Your knowledge of seadweller anatomy was pretty basic, mostly gleaned from your long crawls through the internet of your new world, but Feferi, Eridan, Cronus, and Meenah (she had been particularly condescending, like gosh is she horrible) had all filled in any questions you could possibly ask and then some. So you totes have some anatomy terms down, mostly ones that you thought sounded cool or pretty, and kinda have the gist of how their weird semi-aquatic breathing system works.

Like, the whole thing had actually been pretty interesting? Way less awkward than your ever so panic inducing convo (embarrassing much?) with Janey regarding human anatomy around the time you went through puberty. Like gosh, yes you had the internet, but sometimes it’s helpful to actually be able to ask questions and get answers back from a person.

The point being is that you know waaay more about seadwelling trolls than you ever thought you would, and some of the official terms are hella fun to pronounce! Not that you would tell Meenah or Cronus that! Both of them are already nigh on unbearable, Meenah especially, the last thing you need to do is add any more reasons for them to be smug.

Feferi’s gills are move in small fluttering motions and her earfins flicker and spread, testing the current. You let your left hand fall beneath the surface of the water and twiddle your fingers at her. She twiddles her fingers back. The turtle leaves her lap, swimming off towards the reef, and Feferi stretches out. Her mouth opens wide in a yawn, revealing a row of perfect white fangs, and a few bubbles escape her mouth. 

You watch her ascend, her hair a cloud of black tendrils around her, and you wonder how far the seafloor is below you. Feferi's body bows and arcs as she propels herself upward with several powerful dolphin kicks. When she breaks the surface she tosses her head back, her hair flying through the air and throwing droplets of water towards the sky.

It looks like a scene out of a Disney movie, The Little Mermaid come to life in in a shimmering splash of raven black hair and slate gray skin. The lenses of her sunglasses are covered in drops of sea spray, glittering in the afternoon sun. Carefully, you raise your hands out of the water and offer a few claps, all while slowly treading your legs to keep yourself afloat.

“You're doing fintastic Roxy! Sea, I told you that didn't need your water wings.” Feferi says, her voice filled with joy. She swims in circles around you, her hair trailing behind her as she doggy paddles. You can feel the current caused by her movement swirling around you.

“Yeah I guess, but I'm still a little nervous, you know? Like, I'm totes able to swim without them but if you left me or anything I don't think I would be confident enough to swim alone.” You reply. You twirl a strand of your loose wet hair around finger was staring off into the distance. 

“So I guess that's a no to breaking out the monofin and mermaid tail?” Feferi says teasingly. She gently splashes some water your way, like a child kicking up their bath water. “It would reely drive Meenah crazy,” she sing-songs.

“Swimmer down, gillfrond,” You say, splashing her back. “I don't want to encourage her, not with me not knowing if I feel that kind of hatred towards her. It wouldn't be fair. Besides, I'm def not that good of a swimmer...yet. Give it another month or sixat least, before we enter mermaid mode.” You lick your lips and taste salt.

“Whale that's fair enough, I guess. Seriously though, I can't wait until you're skilled enough for a mermaid tail. Ship is exciting and I know that you're gonna look shrimply gorgeous.” She smiles at you,all fang, an appraising thing. “More gorgeous,” She amends and you blush.

The two of you splash and skim along the surface for a while. You have no goal, no destination in mind. Occasionally Feferi will submerge and chase the local wildlife up to the surface to greet you, allowing you to pet several confuse Turtles and a few fish. At one point she surfaces, her hands carefully corralling a large Stingray while a crab sits on her head, it's claws clinging to her hair. 

It feels surreal, the ocean waves cradling you as the sun makes its way across the horizon, but here you are, alive and kickin like nobody’s business. _This_ is what you fought for, back in the game, even though it is not what you knew you were fighting for. The truth of the matter is, you didn't know much when you started the game, and for a long time there was part of you that wouldn't have played, even if you did know what your prize was going to be. The cost had been so high and nothing had seemed like it would ever be worth the heartache.

But now? Surrounded by the beauty of the world that you and your friends created you have to admit that it was all worth it, every last pain and sorrow. You stare out into the distance and remember holding your mother dead in your arms, remember losing everyone and everything that you held dear only to have that loss wiped way as if it was _nothing_.

No one else besides John knows, not really, and the part of you that resents that fact is almost as large as the part of you that is happy for that fact.

It's hard, knowing that the friends that you went through this entire grand and terrible adventure with are not the same friends that ended the game with you. The only comfort that you can take is that the game changed you all and that the friends that you started with would have turned into different people anyway, given the time. It’s a cold comfort, but you’ll take any positive that you can!

You certainly feel like a different person than you were at the beginning of the whole mess. For one thing, you have your alcoholism under control _(whoop whoop, go you)_ and you like to think that you have become a more understanding person. You're trying at least and that's what counts!

You giggle as a fish nibbles on the tips of your toes. Feferi continues to corral the ocean life around you up to the surface to meet your approving gaze. You pet whatever lets you pet it, and ooh and aww over the ones that will not let you touch them.

 

*~*~*

 

You’re floating in the artificial shallows that encircle Feferi’s hive, your pool float tied to hers. You have a non-alcoholic mimosa clutched in one hand, a decanter floating on a tray nearby. The local pop station is playing quietly from the rock speakers that dot the shore around the lazy river trail. Life is good.

Occasionally the tips of your toes will brush against the acrylic aquarium glass that separates you from the plunging depths that surround the half submerged castle that your friend calls home, causing you to glance down. The chasm below you is deep and the water is dark, even if it is as clear as the rest of the sea around you. The lights from the windows of Feferi’s hive fade as they go deeper, until it seems like there is nothing there at all. The seabed is thoughtless fathoms below, deeper than you could ever hope to swim.

Feferi has told you stories of the sort of things that lurked in Alternia’s waters. She had spoke in reverent tones of sea monsters the size of skyscrapers, beasts that were more teeth than body, species that had no earthly equivalent. In turn you had told her what little you, and humanity in general, knew of Earth's oceans. She had been delighted to learn of deep sea phosphorescence, of creatures like angler fish and blobfish and mantis shrimp, but heartbroken to hear about all of the trash polluting Earth’s oceans. 

The local fauna of alternia had all been colorless creatures, white like snow, with blood in all the hues of the hemospectrum. Earth, even the desiccated version that you had lived on, has always favored color. You can't imagine living in a place where animals don't come in shades and hues that match every color under the sun.

Your drink fizzes, the sparkling grape juice bubbling, as you take a sip and stare into the abyss. While the oceans of Earth-C have been explored far more intensely than the oceans of Earth, they have not been explored as thoroughly as those of Alternia. There is still the call of the unknown, beckoning, from their depths. No one really knows what, if anything, lurks below the surface.

“You're thinking again,” Feferi says, her foot brushing against yours even as her voice pulls you from your musings. “What about?”

“How much we don't know about this planet, even though we're its gods, technically. Like, a lot of the Flora and Fauna are def mixes of things from both Earth and alternia, right? Lusii and such but with Earth colorations, or Earth species that are not quite albino but certainly don't match the color that they should be. Things that are either too big or too small. It's just weird is all and,” you shrug hopelessly and gesture below you. “There's so much we don't know. What if there are mermaids, but they're like horrorterrors mimicking what humans and trolls look like? Or sea monsters?”

You lean forward, your head resting on top of the head of your unicorn pool float. Feferi hums, and taps her finger against her lips.

“It is strange isn't it? Thinking how much we don't actshoally understand about everything? I kelp expecting to come across Gl'bgolyb, down there in the trenches, boat I haven't seen a trace of her. Meanwhile, I've seen plenty of ship that I know wasn't from alternia, boat also isn't mentioned in any information we have from Earth.” Feferi pulls her sunglasses down her face just enough for you to see her eyes and gives you a poignant look. “It just goes to show that this is a new place, with new animals, and new rules. Efin if it does look like home.”

“Do you ever miss it?”

“Alternia? Being a heiress? Not reelly, no, a shell of a lot of things were bad. I don't miss the violence, or the hemospectrum... boat sometimes, late at night, I look up at the sky and it just hits me that these are not my stars. I miss mom though, even if I don't miss feeding her. Things felt shrimpler then, you know? I know that even though my bloodpusher was in the right place my thinkpan wasn't.” She waves at the sky, gesturing to the setting sun that is painting the sky and shades of pinks and purples. “In the end, I feel pike I actshoally have more of a porpoise here then I ever did there.”

“I don't miss anything, from Earth I mean. I mean... It's not like there was all that much to miss, not after all the damage the batter bitch did. I was alone a lot, and now I'm not.” You sink down, resting your arms on the inner tube and your chin on your arms. The tips of your toes drag along the bottom of the wading pool until bend your knees some. “I like having friends. And plants. And animals. Everything is so gosh darn pretty! It's kind of overwhelming at times, but I like it and back before the game none of it existed.” 

Aaaand you just fucking made yourself sad af, good going Roxy. You normally don’t think about the game (or the time before the game) because hello? there’s part of you that is happy that the world ended, and how fucked up is that? 

Never mind the fact the the Roxy from this timeline had to kick the bucket in order for you to take her place, making you some kind of screwed up brood parasite. It doesn’t matter that you have fragmented memories from all the doomed Roxy Lalondes that had existed, it doesn't make you them. It doesn’t change what you have done, unintentional or not.

Feferi smiles at you, her face flickering between understanding, joy, and sorrow. It is a look of empathy, given to you by a girl that had gone through a very different situation but had to deal with the same strange emotional fallout. The game had improved life in a lot of ways for the both of you, even if it had exacted a terrible emotional toll. It is a broken smile, one that does not touch the sorrow in her eyes.

She offers you her hand and you take it, intertwining your fingers with hers. Her fingers are long, graceful,and webbed midway to the first knuckle. She squeezes your hand and you squeeze back, the pressure of her skin against yours proof that all of this is real. This close, you can see that her nails have been painted a pink and blue ombre and stamped with a white fish scale pattern. They contrast with your own nails, which are short and painted a sparkling magenta that has begun to chip at the tips. 

“Wanna stay the night? I can redo your nails and we can talk about less serious ship…” Feferi’s voice trails off. “I know you don't do whale alone and Calliope isn't due home yet.” That’s totes the understatement of the century, but Feferi is waaaay too nice to call you a hot mess to your face (or to mention the bouts of melancholy you fall into when left without contact for too long, you all have your problems)!

You take a sip of your mimosa and look out at the ocean. The sun is barely a sliver on the horizon and its glow paints the water’s surface as red as fresh spilt blood and you concentrate on that. The ocean is still vast, is still indifferent. Its depths do not care that any version of you exists at all. The sun does not care that you were not born to this timeline, nor do the stars.

The waves lap at your pool float and you match your breathing to the rhythm of them, breathing in with their crests and out with their troughs. Feferi’s thumb rubs slow circles along the back of your hand and you smile at her, glad for her friendship and understanding.

“I would like that, a lot.” You say, finishing off the last dregs of your mimosa. The cats have an automatic feeder and a water fountain, so being away from them for one night isn’t too worrisome. 

Feferi pulls you both over to the alcove closest to her hive and the two of you climb the steps that lead to the small shed that holds all of the pool toys that Feferi hordes. Once everything is packed away you rinse off outside (holy heckballs you have sand everywhere) and proceed to follow Feferi into the aboveground section of the castle that she calls home. 

Behind you, the moon and stars shine down on the water. The reflection of their light is skewed, rendered imperfect, by the surface of the sea.


End file.
